


Are you Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

by woctab



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was awkward, but he had a game plan. Someone like him planning out his future was hard to believe, but he had made the effort. However, saving a pack of ungrateful douche bag werewolves never made the list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted on fanfic so I'm not stealing anyone's work. Please enjoy =]

Stupid. This was stupid. Everything was stupid. Being so scared, even though he was vaguely aware that he was dreaming was also stupid. If this really was a dream, why did it feel real?

He was standing there, wanting to move, but unable to do so. Every muscle in his body twitched. Sweat coated his back and stomach before slowly dripping down his legs. There was no logical reason to be afraid. Yet, he was terrified.

From what he could gather, he was in a forest. Why a forest, hell if he knew. It was incredibly dark, but he could make out his surroundings and they weren't impressive. It was a typical forest, with trees, twigs, rocks, and dirt. There wasn't anything that made it frightening. But, his body was shaking. In the back of his mind, he knew something dangerous was approaching.

How did he know this? Maybe, the way his body was urging him to run was a hint. All he could hear was the wind rustling the leaves. The only thing in sight was what seemed like never-ending forest. Nothing that could be labeled as dangerous.

So why was his body pumping him full of adrenaline? What did his body know that his mind refused to accept? Were both his mind and body trying to protect him, in turn working against each other?

There was little time left for him to contemplate because a twig snapping in the distance jerked him into action. Within seconds, he could feel his leg muscles spasm and he was running.

What was he running from? He wanted to look back, but there was a small voice in his mind urging him not to. It chanted, 'don't look back.' All this did was fuel his curiosity.

What his eyes took in wasn't what most people would consider scary, but it sent a shiver down his spine. The thing he saw wasn't human. In fact he wasn't sure what it was.

If he were to give it a face-just for reference when his mind finally realized that it could save him from the nightmare by forcing him to regain consciousness-he would refer to it as an ominous shadow.

Somewhere along the way, he had managed to turn around and focus on escape. But, there wasn't any escape in sight. The forest seemed to go on forever. Instead of the distance increasing between him and the shadow, it decreased.

Every snap of a twig was louder than the last, informing him that whatever it was, was getting closer. He found himself wondering if he should be breathing so hard. If this was a dream why were his legs cramping and lungs burning?

He had too many questions that he wanted answered. What he hadn't expected was to come skidding to a halt when the clouds cleared to reveal a full moon.

The state of awe he finds himself in because of the majestic beauty of the moon is shattered by a piercing howl. His mind is screaming, 'run and don't look back.' However, his body has a different agenda.

His legs are rooted to the forest floor once he lays eyes on the shadow. It is slowly taking shape. For a second he feels triumph as it takes the form of a human. This feeling is quickly snatched from him.

The human shrouded in shadows, begins to shake. Limbs twist in awkward angles, he can hear the bones rearranging. Soon it drops to its feet, revealing its true nature. It is a wolf.

When red eyes lock onto him, alarms in his mind go off. He is in danger, but his body isn't moving. His arm trembles as it moves, slowly he sinks his nails into his arm and he increases the pressure every second his body refuses to respond.

Even when the wolf breaks off into a run, his body doesn't move. He can feel warm blood flowing from the impression left by his nails. The animal is getting closer and panic fills him.

He is going to die if he doesn't move. The wolf is less than a foot away, jaws snapping. He is going to die!

Naruto was barely able to bite back a terrified scream as he was jolted into consciousness. Gathering his bearings was incredibly difficult when panic had a tight grip on his mind.

He gasped constantly, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. Sweat dripped into his eyes and down every inch of his body. His pajamas stuck to his body uncomfortably as he shifted and threw the covers aside.

Somehow, he needed to force himself to calm down. His eyes darted around trying to place where he was. Familiar objects came into sight, aiding his body in its slow decent into relaxation.

It took what seemed like an eternity for his breathing to return to normal. His hands that had been shaking non-stop were only twitching every few seconds.

Taking one huge gulp of air, he threw himself down onto his sweat soaked bed. Lazily, he eyed the ceiling as a million thoughts bombarded him.

How many times had he had that same dream? More times than he could count. Not too long ago he would only have the dream once every few weeks. But now he had it every night.

Those red eyes haunted him every night. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those red eyes staring back at him. How he still managed to sleep was a miracle. Anyone with an ounce of sanity would refuse to even let their eyes slip shut.

Naruto blinked, attention turning towards his arm. His eyes widened. How the hell could this be real? He lifted his hands, staring in shock at the wounds on his arm.

In his panic, had he actually injured himself like in his dream? He lowered his arm, ignoring the fact that it would need to be treated if he wanted to avoid a nasty infection.

Naruto laid silently on his bed, trying to sort out his thoughts. His mind was jumbled, trying to find some sort of explanation.

It didn't take him long to find one. In fact it was quite simple. He was flipping insane! That was the only logical explanation. In the morning, he'd find Iruka and demand to be taken to a shrink.

After all there was no reason that dreams should be so real! It wasn't as if he was suicidal or had a reason to harm himself. Thus he would stick to his self-proclaimed plea of insanity.

This wasn't how he thought he would be spending the weeks after his eighteenth birthday. Naruto was an adult and should be living it up. Instead he was having all too real nightmares that were leading him to an asylum.

He could picture it, white padded walls and a nice comfy straightjacket. That would be his future if he couldn't find a way to stop having that reoccurring nightmare.

Sighing, he tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. A shower and change of night wear would hopefully lull him back to sleep.

****

SASUNARU

It didn't take him long to realize that he was too afraid to risk closing his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to visualize the red eyes that haunt him day and night.

What the actual hell was that anyway? Wasn't he at least allowed some peace during the day? Sighing, he rolled around, tangling his limbs in the cool sheets.

Naruto knew that he would have to do laundry in the morning before Iruka got home from his shift at the hospital. The last thing he wanted was to be teased because he knew what his guardian would assume.

If only he were having wet dreams. It would have been a nice escape from red eyes that were attached to a wolf.

Screaming in frustration, he grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled. He needed just a few hours of peaceful sleep to function in the morning. How the hell would he be able to work if he was ready to fall over due to exhaustion?

In the bathroom he tried his hardest not to pay any attention to the gigantic black bags under his eyes. It was a blatant testimony to his nights without peaceful sleep.

Naruto wasn't opposed to wearing makeup to cover it up. It was for Iruka's sake, he didn't want his guardian worrying about him.

He needed to work hard and make something of himself as repayment to Iruka. When Iruka's parents died, he could have abandoned Naruto, but he chose to keep him. He had worked so hard to raise him.

It wasn't a secret that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed. Most of the time, he was ashamed of how he acted when he was younger.

But, somehow he had managed to get into college and he would do his best no matter how hard he had to work. Naruto wasn't sure what career he wanted to peruse. The only thing he is certain of is he wants to make Iruka proud.

Maybe, if he slammed his head hard enough against the wall, he'd knock himself out and he'd be able to rest. However, that would result in a concussion and he couldn't risk that.

What the hell did he need to do to have one night of peaceful sleep? Who did he have to sacrifice? What chant did he have to perform?

The lack of sleep was making him very unpleasant, which was starting to affect his everyday life. Snapping at his costumers at the store he worked at wouldn't win him any points with his boss.

Groaning, he got up and stomped over to his window. Maybe, he was exaggerating, but it felt like just for a moment the blood flowing in his veins froze.

Once again he lost control of his breathing as he stared up at the moon. His was mind was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

He was filled with fear as the moonlight washed over him. It was hard to convince himself that this was reality and he wasn't stuck in his nightmare.

It took every ounce of willpower he possessed to tear himself away from the window. Within a few seconds he had made it to his bed, throwing the covers over his head.

Feeling such fear was foolish. Yet, his body was trembling and it seemed like he had lost control. At that moment all he knew was fear.

Naruto pulled the covers tightly around him, willing himself to regain a stable state of mind. All he needed to do was think of something else.

It was easier said than done. Every thought somehow led back to his reoccurring nightmare. If this continued he would really go insane.

Shakily, he got to his feet and forced himself to move as quickly as possible. Naruto threw open the door and made his way towards Iruka's bed.

It was empty, but maybe a change of scenery would calm him down. Grabbing a pillow, he wrapped his arms around it, making sure to inhale Iruka's scent.

The panic ebbed away with each inhale. Iruka had always made him feel safe and loved. It was a feeling he couldn't get enough of.

Curling tightly around Iruka's pillow, he slowly drifted off into what he hoped was a peaceful sleep.

****

SASUNARU

How much longer would he need to wait? In fact how long had he been waiting? If he waited any longer, his pack would cease to exist.

Questioning the mother moon was risky and if he died, his pack would not survive. It wasn't as if they were thriving with him as Alpha.

The thought made him bitter. He was a failure as Alpha. How could he expect his pack to depend on him when he couldn't revive the pack on his own?

How could the mother moon expect him to work together with a human to revive the once powerful Uchiha Pack? Had she forgotten that it was a human that led them to the edge of extinction?

It wasn't his place to demand the answer he wanted. Insulting the deity that gave him power would have severe consequences.

She had spoken through the Elder witch, Tsunade, and he had no choice but to believe her words. After all Tsunade had never lead them astray. She was loyal to the Uchiha Pack alone.

That should have been enough to convince him to be patient, but he wasn't someone who enjoyed waiting for what he wanted.

Help from a human wasn't ideal. However, if it meant reviving his pack, he would make the sacrifice. Somehow he would squander his hate for the pathetic species.

Having those thoughts in his mind was riling him up. The urge to destroy everything in sight was too strong. He needed an outlet or he would cause an even greater strain on his pack.

Sitting up, he didn't bother getting dressed. Every member of his pack had seen him naked one time or the other. Only humans made a fuss over such a natural state.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" His hand twitched slightly. The urge to choke and mangle was slowly over taking him.

"Get out." It was a command. If she protested, he wasn't sure if she would live to see the sun rise.

Lucky for her, she obeyed. The lack of her presence was almost soothing, but it wasn't enough to ease his anger.

Every day he was more on edge. Tsunade had said he had to wait on a sign, but she hadn't elaborated.

He was tired of waiting for her to give him a sign! Time was running out and every nightmare since childhood seemed like it would come true.

Everything was irritating him tonight. Her voice alone had been enough to rile him up to the point where he wanted to shed blood.

Maybe, it would be best to run through the night. The stench of sex and the female was probably adding to his bad mood.

Sasuke couldn't quite recall the last time sex had been enjoyable. Recently he had been using it as a stress reliever, but now it seemed to be having the opposite effect.

Once he regained some control over his anger, he'd have to have a little chat with his pack mate. They knew better than to spend the night in his bed.

If there was one thing humans did right, it was the no strings attached sex. Sasuke had no time or desire for a relationship. He was far too focused on restoring power to his father's pack.

According to Tsunade he was destined for someone. It had a direct message from the mother moon. Finding another mate would only anger the mother moon.

Throwing open his window, he jumped out landing gracefully on the grass. Looking up, he noted that the moon was shinning down over him and the pack house.

Sasuke walked closer towards the light, basking in it. Slowly, his anger began to fade. Standing in the moonlight always seemed to put him in a somewhat decent mood.

It was risky, foolish in fact, but he slowly titled his head towards the moon.

"Where is my sign?"

His fist clenched when no answer was given. Anger bubbled inside him as he glared up at the moon. Had he asked a difficult question? Was this some sort of punishment?

Sasuke stilled as a gush of wind surrounded him, howling filled his ears.

"Be patient." It was barely a whisper, but his hearing was better than most.

That wasn't the answer he had wanted and it only caused his anger to heighten. Was it her intention to make his entire pack suffer?

The wind became harsher and the rays from the moon shining down on him started to burn. He knew she could sense his anger. Was this a warning that he was over stepping boundaries?

"Soon, you will be reunited." The wind stopped abruptly and thick clouds hid the moon.

What the actual fuck did that mean? Sasuke didn't know who the hell the human was so how could they be reunited?

It wasn't as if he took the time to mingle and make friends with the species. Wouldn't it be an insult to his parents to interact with them?

Tomorrow, he would demand some answers from Tsunade. As for now, he needed to deal with his blood lust; it was taking control of his mind.

Sasuke dashed towards the forest, enjoying the crunch of leaves and twigs under his feet. The cold air against his body seemed to cool the fire in his veins.

It was almost a miracle that he hadn't begun to see red. He had always been horrible at controlling his blood lust.

As a child and even into adulthood, he has been incredibly angry. However, it had been worse when he was younger.

The memories were vague, but he had been informed that he would go on rampages destroying almost everything in sight.

As he grew, he found various ways to control it. As of lately, the only method that actually helped was running.

The reason for this wasn't something that he liked to admit, but he wouldn't be able to hide it for long. Sasuke was frightened of failing and shaming his parents.

As an Alpha he wasn't allowed to show weakness and fear was the greatest weakness. How could he face his pack if they knew his weakness?

Sasuke increased his pace, unconcerned that his feet were bleeding. He needed to stop thinking or he would lose control.

Maybe, he would never be able to fully control his blood lust because they would be him accepting failure. If he accepted that, the Uchiha Pack would be wiped out.

He wasn't sure if he should be irritated or thankful. The moon revealed itself, rays covering his body.

"Be patient, my child." Sasuke found it odd that she had spoken to him several times that night. The only one she really spoke to was Tsunade.

"I have to save my pack," he couldn't keep the anger out of his voice. He had to be careful with his tone or he might never get the answer he wanted.

"You will be reunited soon." Was she purposefully pissing him off? Sasuke refused to participate in the conversation that would only result in him succumbing to his anger.

It was best that he ran until he passed out. Maybe, then he wouldn't think of the unpleasant future that awaited the Uchiha Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://eijun-chan.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

The person in the mirror was someone he couldn't recognize. It was testimony to the fact that he was slowly losing his mind.

Just a few days ago that would have been an exaggeration compared to what he was facing now. It was pathetic to be so irked by a reoccurring nightmare.

Naruto wasn't the least bit superstitious, but being haunted by demonic red eyes in consciousness and sleep was enough to sway his opinion.

That was a lie, he was somewhat superstitious. Iruka teased him about it all the time. It wasn't his fault he was terrified of ghosts.

He had never seen an actual ghost, but he was certain they existed. If they didn't exist then why did people hear moaning in the middle of the night?

If the nightmare didn't mean anything then why did he keep having it? If he believed in ghosts than he should believe that the nightmare meant something.

It was happening again. His mind would stray from his other thoughts and he would somehow end up thinking about the nightmare.

It was almost impossible for the nightmare to further consume his mind or so he had thought. He was proven wrong last night.

The beginning sequence was the same and as per usual he was scared shitless. However, the ending was enough to send him into a panic so extreme, he thought he would die.

The wolf had been inches away, ready to kill him. The fear at that time was indescribable. He had almost been certain he was going to die.

But, a voice filled the forest and time seemed to stop. The wolf was frozen in the air, jaws open ready to tear into his throat. The voice had said one thing.

"You will be reunited soon." The voice hadn't sounded threatening, but the statement itself was ominous.

What did it mean and who would he be reunited with? Was there some trauma in his past that he couldn't remember? Or maybe he refused to remember it?

He was almost certain that it wasn't the case because his childhood could be compared to rainbows and sunshine, most of the time.

Maybe, the wolf represented someone that had hurt him in the past and that person was coming back to hurt him once more?

Naruto splashed cold water on his face and tried not to think about the nightmare. The red eyes coupled with the statement were pushing him toward the edge.

Going against his better judgment was not the smartest course of action. From the moment he awoke from the nightmare, he couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding.

He just knew something bad was going to happen. Even now, he couldn't ignore the statement being repeated in his mind.

Going to work in such a state of mind wouldn't result in a smooth day. In fact he could almost picture the reprimands from his boss.

However, he didn't have the luxury to call in sick because of nightmares. How would he help Iruka pay for rent if he did that?

Sluggishly, he made his way out of the bathroom, unprepared to face a new day.

SASUNARU

The day passed as usual. He smiled until his cheeks hurt and pretended to be happy when greeting costumers.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened. No black cats crossed his path or any of that other superstitious crap.

Yet, the feeling of uneasiness hadn't faded away. It was so hard to focus with his stomach in knots and his thoughts kept drifting to the events of his nightmare.

Naruto was aware that he was being paranoid, ridiculous even. There was no explanation that he could give as to why he was feeling this way.

Nightmares weren't real, that was obvious. A few days ago he had searched for the reason adults had nightmares and the results scared him instead of working to ease his worries.

According to the internet, nightmares were supposed to be spontaneous. This only verified that there was something wrong with him.

However, he tried not to focus on that, but instead put in an effort to figure out how to reduce the nightmares that he was having.

One of the reasons adults had nightmares was late night snacking. So he avoided eating before bed and that was an absolute failure.

It terrified him that the other reasons listed didn't apply to him either. He wasn't on medications and before the nightmares he had not been suffering from sleep deprivation. Naruto didn't suffer from anxiety or PTSD.

Rather than cause further panic, he opted not do anymore searches on nightmares. Even though, he knew that a search for reoccurring nightmares would probably give him some answers. However, he was also aware that the answers might not be what he wants.

Risking it didn't seem to be worth the effort.

SASUNARU

Working a double shift had drained all his energy. All he wanted to do was go home and collapse on his bed.

Hopefully, he would be able to sleep peacefully. When he thought about it, it seemed way too good to be true.

Naruto was willing to go to great lengths to get a peaceful night's sleep. He was almost certain that he wouldn't be able to function much longer without proper sleep.

During work he had decided to inform Iruka of his nightmares and ask to visit a shrink. He had wanted to avoid making Iruka worried, but he had little choices left.

A shiver ran down his spine as soon as he stepped out into the night. His eyes peered up at the sky noting that the moon had just risen.

The feeling that had been plaguing him throughout the day increased by tenfold. He needed to get home as quickly as possible.

Never before had he felt that his life was in danger to such an extent. It was odd that he was certain that if he didn't make it home, something horrible would happen.

His pace is way too fast as he tries not to run anyone over. The odd stares he received don't bother him. All he cared about was getting home.

Rarely did he use the alley to get home. It is the shortest distance, but it isn't the least bit safe, but he was willing to risk it.

Naruto nearly fainted in relief when he saw his building in the near distance. It was almost impossible to walk any faster without it becoming a full out sprint, but he managed.

The burn of his muscles could be ignored when safety loomed right in front of him. Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding when he slipped into the building and the door closed behind him.

In all his years, he had never been so happy to be home. It took all his strength to take a shower and drag himself to bed.

The lack of Iruka's presence made him uneasy. He was working the night shift and wouldn't be back until later in the morning.

How could he sleep, when his mind and body refused to calm down? Fear was keeping him on edge.

Maybe, sleeping in Iruka's bed and being consumed with his scent would once again lull him to sleep. It was better than working himself up into a panic.

Sighing, he dragged his tired body to Iruka's room and collapsed. For once, luck was on his side and he drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had in weeks.

SASUNARU

Underwhelmed was an understatement. How could that human save his pack? Tsunade had taught him how the human world worked and from that he gathered, the human was at the bottom of the food chain.

This human wasn't a warrior, he served people, which must have meant he was weak. The human looked out of place amongst his peers, with bright blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sasuke spent most of the day observing him and he wasn't impressed. All he did was smile and used-if he recalled correctly-something called a cash register.

How would this human survive a mating with one of his pack members after he had served his purpose? After all he had no intention of letting him go. He couldn't risk the human exposing his pack.

He was but a few inches shorter than him, but his build wasn't anything that could handle the power of a werewolf.

That human would be broken in half with a few thrusts from either gender. Had the Moon made some kind of mistake when choosing him?

He had waited so long for the Moon to lead him towards the human that would help him save his pack. But, now he was angrier than he had been before.

How could he rely on this human, who looked like he could barely take care of himself? The thought of leaving the future of his pack in the hands of a whelp was causing a dangerous surge of blood lust.

Before he could give in the Moon rose in the sky. She had answered him before and he was sure she would answer him now.

"Why did you choose that human? It must be a mistake! He is too weak to save my pack." As soon as those words left his mouth, an unpleasant shiver ran down his spine.

Sasuke thought it best not to question the Moon again. As of now it seemed that he was pushing the boundaries and he would face dire consequences if he continued.

His eyes snapped forward and zeroed in on the human as he exited the establishment. A sneer was all he could muster as he took in the jittery behavior of the boy.

The Moon was definitely leading his pack toward destruction by giving that boy such an important task.

SASUNARU

Sasuke was perched outside of his window, waiting for the right time to act. Once he was certain that he was asleep, he easily made his way into the apartment.

Ever since he was a child, he had been light on his feet. With his excellent eye sight and quiet footsteps taking the boy would be easy.

He hated to admit, he was surprised that the apartment wasn't too different from his pack home.

Sasuke wasn't fond of humans, but their inventions were helpful and offered a comfortable way of living for his pack.

It didn't take him long to find the boy, he was fast asleep in someone else's bedroom. That thought made his blood lust spike, which was odd.

He had only watched the boy for a short while, there should be no reason for the slight surge of possessiveness. Rather than dwell on it, he should finish what he came to do.

Grabbing the boy should have been easy since he made no noise. However, just as he was to act, blue eyes snapped open and stared at him in horror.

SASUNARU

It had been far too long since he had a dreamless sleep and he was enjoying it. However, he knew it was too good to be true.

He swore that only 30 minutes passed before alarms started ringing in his mind. Somehow his unconscious mind knew he was in danger.

It was hard to ignore the warnings and after a while, it became impossible. He didn't want to regain consciousness just yet, but he couldn't fight it anymore.

Naruto would have to remember to never doubt his unconscious mind ever again. As soon as he opened his eyes, panic consumed him.

There was no way to prevent the scream that was ripped from his throat as he backpedaled into the head board.

His mind was working a mile a minute as he stared at the figure in front of him. A figure that happened to be shrouded in darkness.

The only reason he managed to make out any part of the figure was thanks to the moon shining through Iruka's window.

This was too much like his reoccurring nightmare. Was he going to die? He was far too young to die. Not to mention he didn't want to die!

All panic paused when one thought invaded his mind. How did the person get in when he was certain he had locked the door? Not to mention they lived on the fifth floor.

Was this person human? With that question lingering, panic seized him once again. Maybe, he was really going to die!

He needed to calm down and think. If he didn't think of a plan, he would most likely not survive.

Naruto had watched enough crime shows to know that he should try and reason with his kidnapper since he hadn't attacked him while he panicked.

It was kind of hard to ignore the lingering question at the back of his mind. How reliable were those shows?

"I'm going to call the police!" It was literally the stupidest thing he could have said. He must have signed his life away by saying that.

"Kidnapping me would be really stupid! I'm not worth a lot of money at all. Iruka probably couldn't afford to pay the ransom. You're wasting your time trying to kidnap me!"

Ranting wasn't the best idea, but he didn't think well under pressure. In all honesty, he didn't come up with very good ideas in most situations.

"Why don't you leave the same way you came and we can pretend that this didn't happen?" It was the best thing he could think of during that particular situation.

Naruto was about to speak again, but stopped when the person stepped into the moon light. It was a guy, and he begrudgingly admitted that it was a handsome guy.

"You're a guy! If you haven't noticed I'm a guy too. Guys shouldn't be kidnapping other guys." Another really stupid comment. It was as if he wanted to die!

Why would a handsome guy want to kidnap him? He didn't have much time to come with an answer because the man was approaching him with inhuman speed.

The last thought in his mind before losing consciousness was, 'I need to work on my persuasion skills.'

SASUNARU

After meeting the boy, he was certain that the Moon had made a grave mistake. In fact it just reassured him that he had been right all along.

He might kill him before they reached the pack house, but that would be a grave mistake. However, he couldn't be sure that his control could withstand the mouthy whelp.

Currently, his life wasn't in danger because he was knocked out. It was a small mercy for both of them.

Sasuke was aware that humans were annoying pests, but that boy must have been the most annoying.

It was the first time he had seen someone talk so much without taking a breath. As an Alpha he wasn't used to that tone of voice.

He was used to being respected and he demanded nothing less. It had taken a while for the older members of his pack to accept him and listening to the boy speak to him in such a manner rubbed him the wrong way.

Thinking of the past was enough to make his eye sight turn red. It take every ounce of will power to reign in his anger. His thoughts should be focused elsewhere.

If he was fast enough, he could reach the pack house by the middle of the afternoon. It was best that Tsunade did whatever the Moon commanded before the boy regained consciousness.

Sasuke was almost certain that he would put up a fight and there was no time for that. Besides, the boy had no choice in the matter.

It seemed that the Moon was protecting them from prying eyes. The humans didn't know how lucky they were because he wouldn't hesitate to eliminate them. Nothing would stand in the way of saving his pack.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy the new chapter.

The first thing he noted as he slipped into consciousness was a terrible headache. He was almost unwilling to open his eyes because of the pulsating pain. The sun had not yet risen because he usually awakened to the warm rays. Meaning, he did not have to get up as of yet. 

However, something was off, it was just taking his sluggish, sleep ridden brain a few extra minutes to put the pieces together. Naruto knew he was failing to remember something important. 

Reluctantly, he cracked one eye open and then the next. Why the hell was it so dark? Squinting, he realized that there was a man’s face in his line of sight. Said man was handsome, but the constipated look wasn’t too appealing. 

The moonlight that hit the man’s face is enough to jolt his brain and body into action. How the hell could he have been so calm just a few seconds ago? Naruto began to fail, he needed to get away! 

This man had kidnapped him, how could he have been sleeping so peacefully in his arms? That alone was enough to convince him that he needed to be checked into a mental institution. 

The more he struggled, the tighter the grip on his body became. It was so painful, that he stilled, biting his tongue to withhold the painful cry. He would not give the psycho the pleasure of knowing he was in pain. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he deiced to calm down and take in his surroundings. If he tried hard enough he would be able to make a plan. All he needed to do was concentrate.

It was so dark that he was unable to see most of the area. The only thing that he could make out were trees and endless darkness. Naruto thought it likely that he was in a forest. How was he going to get away if he had no idea where he was?

The panic was starting to set in again. Resorting to violence was all that came to mind. Balling his hand into a fist, he aimed at the man’s face. To his dismay it didn’t connect. What terrified him was the fact that he didn’t see the man dodge. 

Naruto groaned as he made contact with the ground. How dare that bastard drop him? It took him a few extra seconds to realize that he’s free. Once the thought was cemented, adrenaline kicked in. 

Naruto scrambled to his feet and ran. He was tempted to look back, but he recalled the numerous dreams in which he did look back. The thought made him shudder, but his gait didn’t flatter. 

Soon the urge to turn around was too strong and he could not control the impulse. A sigh of relief left him until he realized that a man was chasing him. In a blink of an eye that relief becomes terror. 

How could this be possible!? The man was shifting, his limbs twisting, bending at odd angles. He was aware that he has slowed down, but couldn’t stop himself from looking. Why was it so easy to see now? 

Naruto was almost certain that the darkness was the same, but he could see the change without any issue. He could see the hair inching over the man’s body, almost devouring the naked flesh. In his panic and awe, he was vaguely aware that he had stopped running. 

The man was no longer human when he dropped to all fours. He should run, but he was rooted, unable to make his body move. However, adrenaline jolted him into action once the creature howled. 

Naruto was grateful that his body was moving despite the fear that he felt. It was almost painful, which he knew made little sense, but it was the only way he could describe it. What truly terrified him was the likeness of this situation and his dream. 

The fact that the dream never had a definite end was almost enough for his legs to give out on him. But, he pushed forward; this wasn’t how he planned to die. After all he was way too young to die! 

His body was reaching his limit, but he struggled to keep running. Every few seconds he tripped over something, nearly tumbling to the ground. It was difficult to ignore his muscles twitching, threatening to give up at any minute. 

As his body faltered, he was tackled to the ground by a hairy, heavy and extremely warm body. The impact knocked the wind out of him. He laid on his stomach, fear paralyzing him. 

Was this how he would die? If it was, he refused to die like a coward, regardless of how frightened his was. It took a lot of effort to roll over on his back, but he managed. His eyes are shut and he can’t quite will them open. 

It took as much effort as it did to roll over to open his eyes. The minute he did, he regretted it. Staring down at him is a gigantic black wolf. What truly terrified him were the red eyes. They were the same red eyes that have been haunting his dreams.

\---------------

Despite his body’s inability to move, his heart beat was out of control. All Naruto could hear was the blood pulsating in his ears. The wolf was staring at him, unblinkingly. He tried not to flinch as the gigantic head moved closer.

The warm breath in front of his face was unnerving. It was extremely difficult not to scream when the wolf’s mouth was in front of his face, sharp teeth in his line of sight. He tried to ignore the salvia dripping onto his shirt. 

This was really the end. He was going to be eaten by a gigantic black wolf that had been haunting his dreams! Blinking rapidly he tried to battle the tears that tried to fall at the thought of not being able to say goodbye to Iruka. 

Naruto gasped in horror, trying to lean as far back when the wolf began to snap at him. Those sharp teeth were too close for comfort. He tried to convince himself that the pathetic whimpering sound was not coming from him. 

He wasn’t sure if he should have been relieved or weary when the wolf retreats, stopping to stand a foot away. The wolf was slowly turning back into the man that had kidnapped him. It seemed that he can no longer deny the fact that his dreams had simply been a figment of his own imagination. 

Miles of naked man was all his eyes seem to focus on. Despite him being a man, it was quite embarrassing to look at. It wasn’t as if he wanted an eyeful of penis, a rather large penis, he had to begrudgingly admit. 

He knew that he should say something, but all he managed were chocking noises. There wasn’t much going on in his mind except some lingering thoughts of possible werewolves and nakedness. 

The man didn’t say a word; he simply turned around and walked deeper into the forest. Naruto got an eyeful of ass this time. That was more of his kidnapper than he had ever wanted to see, ever. 

Was he really planning to walk through the forest naked? Wasn’t that uncomfortable? Wouldn’t he feel cold? Wasn’t it odd to have his thing just bouncing around while he walked? How could he assume that it bounced? 

Naruto shook his head viciously, realizing that the man’s nakedness wasn’t something he should be focusing on. The man hadn’t turned back to check if he was following, so maybe he could try to escape again.

At that thought his legs pulsated in protest. Naruto looked around and noted the scenery hadn’t changed a bit. All he saw was trees and dirt. Getting lost in the woods while he was exhausted wouldn’t help his survival. 

What if there were more werewolves in the woods? The thought made him shiver. Being eaten was not on the agenda, they would have to find another meal. Hesitantly, he followed his kidnapper. 

If he really wanted to hurt him, wouldn’t he have done it already? Naruto used that thought to reassure himself that this was the best solution for his problem for now.

\---------------

Naruto was jealous and uncomfortable at the same time. He wished he had as much confidence to walk around naked in a forest. It was kind of difficult not to stare at the man’s shapely ass, when it was right in front of him.

It wasn’t a very heterosexual thing to do, but for some reason his eyes kept wandering toward the man’s butt. It was awkward and he needed to stop! Why couldn’t he put on some clothes and save him from the mental scarring he’d have to face? 

“Why don’t you put on some clothes?” He blurted out before he could stop himself. 

The man didn’t answer, which only irritated him. 

“I’ll give you my clothes. I’m tired of looking at your butt!” 

Again, he ignored him. Naruto vowed to not talk to the man again. He’d take this time to figure out another plan of escape, despite the ache in his legs.

\---------------

Naruto looked to the distance and noticed that the sun was about to rise. How much longer did they have to walk? Better yet, how long had they been walking? Fatigue and pain was consuming his body with each step that he took.

It wasn’t long before he gave in and slumped down by a nearby tree. He felt as if he could pass out from exhaustion. When he stretched his legs out he could see the muscles twitch and there was a strong pulse of pain every few seconds. 

To make matters worse his throat was dry, it had become painful to swallow. Naruto cursed his kidnapper, quietly. The bastard hadn’t bothered to put on a stitch of clothing, although he had asked him nicely. 

Naruto didn’t care what the man wanted anymore because he wouldn’t be walking any longer. His eyes drooped and it was becoming difficult to fight sleep. It was funny how willing he was to welcome sleep despite knowing that he probably wasn’t safe with this mad man. 

His eyes fluttered open and he sputtered when he comes face to face with his kidnapper’s penis. Did this man not know the meaning of boundaries? He backed away, causing bark to dig into his back. 

In his panic he tried to ignore the pain and the heat on his cheeks. All he wanted to do was get away from that man. However, his panic was replaced with confusion when he was scooped up into a pair of strong and warm arms. 

What was his life? Was this some twisted fairy tale, where he got carried through the woods in the arms of a naked knight? However, this man was a kidnapper, who turned into a wolf; he couldn’t be classified as a knight in shining armor. 

Naruto knew that he should be fighting, but he didn’t have enough energy. There was another reason that he isn’t willing to admit. It was odd, but he felt safe in the man’s arms, his hold was almost familiar. 

If this wasn’t enough to convince him that he was losing his mind, then he didn’t know what would. There had to be something so wrong about feeling safe with a man that had recently kidnapped him. 

Naruto began to squirm, trying not to get too comfortable with the fact that the man’s body heat seeping through his clothes was quite pleasant. How could he behave like this? Maybe, he should have some more shame? 

He had always thought that he was a heterosexual male. But, heterosexual males didn’t feel all weird when being carried through the woods by a naked man who seemed hell bent on sharing body heat. Not only did this man have him questioning his sanity, but his sexuality. 

This was an odd relationship that they were developing. He was almost certain that this wasn’t the type of relationship a kidnapper should have with the person they kidnapped. He may be hostile, but he was still treating him like a person. 

“What’s your name?” This went against his better judgment, but he wanted to know. It was actually quite stupid to try to form a relationship with him, but he couldn’t control his curiosity. 

“Sasuke.” 

This was the first time his kidnapper…Sasuke had spoken to him. He was quite surprised that he had received an answer. Despite how much he desired to loath every part of this man, he thought Sasuke’s voice was quite enthralling. 

From the moment those nightmares began, this man was hell bent on destroying his sanity. This man had been all that he thought about in consciousness and unconsciousness, regardless of his form. 

**How was he going to survive this with his sanity intact?**

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](http://woctab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
